Recreational vehicles (“RVs”) and mobile homes are routinely used for camping trips, road trips, or can even serve as a temporary or permanent home. They are suitable for travel and living because they may have a kitchen or bathroom contained within the vehicle. Therefore, RVs and mobile homes generally feature a storage system for sewage and waste with an external hose that can connect to an RV and provide a means to empty the sewage and waste into a sewage disposal area. Generally, a hose is connected to an RV and to a sewage hookup to allow for sewage and waste to travel from the RVs to the sewage hookup. Therefore, when it is time to move the RV, the hose will need to be disconnected and stored on the RV. When disconnecting the sewer hose from the RV, the inside of the hose is littered with bacteria and fecal matter. Even if rinsed thoroughly, the hose can still be contaminated and give off an unpleasant odor. Therefore, a need exists for a disposable sewer hose liner that allows a user to line the hose before it is hooked up from an RV drain to the sewage disposal drain or site and when the sewer hose needs to be disconnected, the liner can be removed and disposed. Thus, the sewer hose liner reduces the problem of having bacteria and odor in the sewer hoses.